From EP3042996, a snow clearing vehicle is known has a sweeping-roller brush and a sweeper-blower arrangement for removing snow by an air flow. The sweeper-blower arrangement has several blow-air openings for blowing simultaneously and with an identical effect. For a clearly better removal of the snow which is left behind by the plough or of the snow which is loosened from the sweeping-roller brush, a blow-air distribution which is along the sweeping-roller brush as uniform as possible is sought.
The sweeper-blower arrangement is adjustably pivotable around a vertical axis which runs through the clearing vehicle. It can be pivoted in different working positions or in a transport position.
Such snow clearing vehicles have proven their worth. They are applied in particular for the snow clearing on runways for airplanes where large volumes of snow have to be removed rapidly.